Debo dejarte ir
by LDGV
Summary: Había muchos peces en el mar; ella lo sabía, pero como Gohan no encontraría ninguno. Este fic es para el Desafío de Ireza, Gohan y Videl de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [Drabble]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Debo dejarte ir**

Todavía podía recordar claramente cuando lo conoció, uno de sus maestros lo presentó ante toda la clase mencionando su impresionante récord académico, a lo cual, casi instantáneamente, se desató una serie de silbidos y murmullos burlescos que llenaron todo el salón. Luego de eso, mirando en varias direcciones, Gohan se dispuso a unirse a sus compañeros mientras buscaba un asiento vacío.

Sonriendo, cerrando los ojos al revivir ese momento, Ireza escuchó su propia voz en el pasado cuando ella le señaló la silla disponible justamente a su lado. Gohan, quien sonreía con una alegre y boba expresión, se dirigió hacia ella sin notar la mirada desconfiaba y recelosa que Videl tenía para él. Ireza; por el contrario, le regresó la sonrisa ofreciéndole un rostro coqueto y pícaro que era muy usual en ella.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, entretanto comenzaban a conocerse, Ireza vio que sus sospechas sobre Gohan se confirmaban una tras otra: era un chico amable, con una cara aniñada y extremadamente tímido. Hombres así no eran de su tipo, generalmente los prefería más confiados y seguros de sí mismos, no por nada salió con varios jugadores del equipo de béisbol de la escuela.

Pero él; a pesar de sus inseguridades, era especial.

– Prepárense, ya va a entrar la novia.

Cada vez que necesitaba algún consejo o ayuda para resolver una tarea, sabía, sin temor a equivocarse, que Gohan le daría la respuesta correcta con una gentileza que nadie más podría igualar. Es más, de no haber sido por él, la rubia, en más de una ocasión, hubiese reprobado varios exámenes si Gohan no le hubiera permitido echarle un vistazo al suyo para copiarlo.

Por todo un año, Gohan siguió sentándose a su izquierda, charlaban y se reían en los recesos al pasar el tiempo en compañía de Videl y Shapner. Aún así, por más que él se sentase tan cerca de ella, fue otra chica quien se acercó muchísimo más a él hasta el punto de ganarse su corazón. Para cuando se enteró del noviazgo de Videl y Gohan, Ireza, esforzándose por sonreír, entendió ya muy tarde su desdicha.

– Ahí viene la novia…

Tuvo miles de oportunidades, pudo haberlo invitado a comer un helado o a algo mucho más atrevido; sin embargo, ante sus propias narices, fue Videl, su vieja y más querida amiga, quien movió su pieza en el tablero. No negaba que se alegró por ella al verlos juntos, alguien tan amargada y huraña necesitaba una dosis urgente de felicidad y amor; aunque eso significase que Gohan nunca sería para ella.

Y ahora, de pie junto al altar, no como la novia si no como la dama de honor, Ireza los veía sellar su unión para siempre. Su añejo enamoramiento por Gohan nunca se fue, se mantuvo latente por más imposible e inútil que fuese. Las lágrimas colectivas que inundaron a todos al verlos besarse disimularon su tristeza, contemplarlos desfilar y alejarse de ella como marido y mujer le destrozó el alma.

– Adiós, mi amor…

Había muchos peces en el mar; ella lo sabía, pero como Gohan no encontraría ninguno.

**Fin**

Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a la página de Facebook **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español **por haber organizado este desafío, sé que me pasé del límite de palabras pero me fue imposible no hacerlo, hubiese desarrollado más el fic pero eso lo haría más grande. Espero que esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado, estaré muy agradecido por cualquier opinión que me regalen.

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

* * *

**Posdata:** Todo lo que leyeron anteriormente, tanto el fic como mi nota de autor, fue escrito un día antes del asesinato de **Luis Alfonso Mendoza**. Cuando me enteré de la noticia quedé devastado, consideré reescribir la historia en homenaje a él pero no pude, la forma en la que fue asesinado me dejó muy golpeado y decidí conservar lo que originalmente tenía preparado y publicarlo en su honor.

En paz descanse, Luis Alfonso Mendoza (1964 - 2020).


End file.
